


What a Lovely Holiday

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen is a fairy-wings, diminutive size, sparkles, the whole nine yards. Jared is the curious human who accidentally captures him. Cue fairy molestation! Jared gently gets Jensen off with his finger.</p><p>Written for blindfold_spn</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Holiday

Jensen’s friends had warned him about the race known as the Giants.

“They will pluck your wings right off your back!” Danneel insisted breathlessly.

“They fondle you in ways that are  _most_  inappropriate!” Misha said, but his expression had been strangely aroused.

“They put my picture on boxes made of tin. I was so confused!” Katie cried, patting her blonde bun.

But Jensen is not only the fairest of his kind, but also the most curious. It takes many a fortnight, but he finally convinces his squire Kane to show him the passageway that will lead him to the Giant realm. 

“Please stay, my Lord. Your mother will be most displeased if any danger were to come to you,” Kane pleads, wringing his hands and looking around like someone is going to catch them sneaking around.

“Good Kane, never fear. I wish only to see for myself what everyone is already aware of. It is hardly fair that so many in the kingdom have experienced something that its Prince has not,” Jensen says airily, waving one graceful hand in the air as emphasis. 

Kane doesn’t look convinced, but that is hardly Jensen’s concern. “Just be careful, my Lord. And remember that the door to the realm will be open for only three Giant days. ”

Jensen rolls his eyes dismissively. “Yes, yes, of course I will. Do you think your Prince stupid? Go now, tell my mother that I have journeyed out to visit Misha and shall be back shortly.”

Kane only hesitates for a moment before bowing. “Yes, m’Lord.”

Jensen takes a deep breath and turns to the magical doorway. He smiles triumphantly as he presses his hand to it and white light surrounds him.

+++++

  
“Get back, great Beast!” Jensen proclaims, holding his sword aloft. He puffs his silvery wings out to their maximum span, to better intimidate the monster before him.

“Woof!” the Beast bellows, great strings of slobber slithering dangerously down its chin.

“You do not scare me, Beast! I am Jensen, Son of Ackles, Prince of the Fae!” 

“Woof?” the Beast repeats, but its head is now cocked and it seems confused.

Jensen twirls his sword around and spins a few times on his toes. That move usually works well when he is sparring with Misha, although Misha  _is_  easily distracted by anything that jiggles too quickly.

The Beast lies down in front of him and Jensen preens with his victory. 

“I will spare your life this time, Beast. You acquiescence has been duly noted.”

Jensen’s wings vibrate quickly as they lift him up and carry him down the length of the hallway. One door is open partway and Jensen decides to see what wonders it contains. He blinks a few times to adjust his eyes to the semi-darkness and flits over to the large bed in the middle of the room. He lands elegantly next to a lump snuggled up tightly in a great mound of cloth-covered down.

The lump suddenly makes a loud, odd noise and Jensen is taken aback momentarily. Chastising himself quietly for being a wee bit afraid, he flies over to the other side of the lump to take a better look.

 _It is one of the Giants_ , Jensen thinks excitedly, realizing that it is most likely slumbering.

The Giant makes that noise again, its mouth parted slightly where it’s pressed against the pillow. Jensen dares slide a tiny bit closer to its face, to better see its appearance. It’s a fine specimen of its race, skin smooth against the high planes of its cheekbones. Its lips are flushed soft and pink, not as pink as Jensen’s because, alas, the Giant does not have his superior genetics. Overall, though, the impression the Giant makes is a positive one, and it reinforces Jensen’s thoughts about his decision to come to the realm.

Suddenly, a cacophonous noise blasts from behind him. Jensen is about to draw his sword again but has to scurry out of the way of the Giant’s arm, which is heading straight towards him. Jensen curls himself down into a crouch, wings pulled tight to his body, as he watches the Giant press his fingers against a black object on a stand next to the bed. It has numbers on it that are glowing red in the dark of the room and is making the ungodly noise, but quiets down instantly as the Giant touches it.

“Fucking Mondays,” the Giant mumbles and Jensen takes in a sharp breath. Its voice is low and gravelly, unlike any Jensen has heard before, even from his father, the King. 

Jensen is just about to tip-toe back to a safe distance where he has a better launch pad to fly off, when the Giant pulls back the down covering him and bares his body. Jensen’s eyes widen when he sees the Giant’s nearly naked form, and he feels a strange blush creeping up his cheeks. 

Jensen knows he should turn away, that this is highly inappropriate behavior for a prince to engage it, but his gaze is glued to where the Giant’s hand is reaching down to press into its shaft.

Jensen’s wings flutter nervously as the Giant pulls its shaft out of the cloth covering it. It is fully engorged now, flushed bright red with blood and glistening from the tip. When Jensen realizes that the Giant’s shaft is as large as Jensen himself, it sends a scared yet interested shiver down his spine. 

Jensen’s own shaft swells suddenly, and he gasps a little at the sensation. This has only happened to him a few times before, usually during the Great Water Celebrations, when alluring young men and women of the kingdom come to dance and sing for the royal family. Jensen has never done anything about it, since he is not yet mated and such an action would be highly uncouth for a member of his standing.

The Giant, however, is having no such difficulty. Jensen watches rapturously as it strokes its shaft in a rapid, utilitarian manner until, with a deep grunt, the Giant’s seed spills out all over its abdomen.

“Gross,” the Giant grumbles, opening its mouth wide and letting out a great expulsion of air as it wipes its hand on the modest cloth covering it.

Jensen barely misses getting squashed as the Giant sits up and begins its day.

++++++

  
Jensen watches the Giant depart before taking a further tour of its residence (a rather humble one at that, if Jensen can be so rude). The Beast follows behind him, staring at Jensen with an inquisitive yet unthreatening look in its eyes. Jensen attempts to provoke it a few times, just to see what it will do. Yet, the Beast remains docile, even as Jensen dances on its head and bats its nose with his wings. If the Beast wasn’t several times bigger than even his largest kin, Jensen would be tempted to lure it back with him to the Other Side.

On his tour of the residence, Jensen spies an open window and squeezes himself through it. The air is brisk and he clutches himself a bit, realizing with disdain that his golden tunic and shimmery tights are poor protection against the elements. He reminds himself that he is a prince, and as such he is supposed to be immune to such petty problems as cold weather. He tilts his freckle-dusted nose up in the air and flies off to check out the surrounding land.

It is not long at all before he is stopped by another vicious creature. This one has vile fangs and pin-pricks of fur that rise up as it presses its front down into an offensive stance. Jensen has heard of this creature, however. Whenever Tom has too much ale, he proudly tells the tale of how he fought one of them his first time in the Giant Realm. His descriptions of the creature are so vivid that Jensen knows it can only be one of them. Tom says the Giants call them “cats.”

“Face me, Cat, and meet your doom!” Jensen snarls, drawing his sword and charging at the creature.

The Cat hisses and slices one sharp claw in the air, barely missing Jensen’s left wing. Jensen gasps at the close call and narrows his eyes with determination as he flies high into the air. Before the Cat knows what is happening, Jensen flies in rapid circles around it, confusing it as it waves its paws in a desperate attempts at a defense. Finally, just before Jensen is about to finish it off, the creature gives a high pitched noise and runs off.

“Ah-ha! Take that,  _Cat_ ,” Jensen calls after it, only slightly winded from his display of aerial mastery.

If Jensen decides at that point to return to the residence of the Giant and the Beast, it is most certainly not because he is frightened by what else he might encounter. 

+++++++

Jensen has always prided himself on his cunning and stealth. These traits are useful to him when the Giant comes home. Jensen watches closely from the shadows as the Giant prepares himself a feast and sits down to watch a large square box that is emitting colorful pictures. Jensen finds himself engrossed by how the Giants that appear on the box appear to be as compact as his own kind. He doesn’t understand this trick, and wonders if the Giant with the shaft and the Beast can shrink itself down to this size as well. For some odd reason, Jensen is not pleased by the thought of the Giant being anything other than large and grand.

Jensen waits for the Giant to start slumbering later and bites his lip when he realizes that it has not covered itself up in the down like the night before. Jensen can see the edges of the cloth that the Giant wears over its shaft and all it takes is some slight maneuvering for it to be totally exposed.

Jensen knows he probably should not be doing this, but his curiosity and the tingling sensation in his wings at the thought of seeing the massive shaft again win out. With tiny hands, Jensen pulls back the band on the cloth and peers inside. 

“Oh,” Jensen says, a little stunned at the scent of the Giant this close up. It is unlike anything he has ever smelled in his realm, but it is pleasant and intoxicating in its essence. Growing bolder with every second, Jensen wiggles half his body inside the band on the top of the cloth and curls his hands in the coarse curls at the top of the shaft. His wings bat excitedly against the cloth, and Jensen is overwhelmed suddenly by the glorious feeling of being trapped pressed up against the Giant’s most intimate place.

Jensen dips his head down and presses his cheek to the soft, velvet skin of the shaft. The scent is so strong now that it feels like a physical entity washing over him. His breath catches in his throat as he turns just enough to reach the tip of his tongue out to taste.

Suddenly, the Giant shifts and Jensen backs out and flies to a safe, protected distance. Jensen’s wings are twitching like crazy and his skin feels feverish. As he watches the Giant press its hand to its shaft, Jensen comes to a decision.

+++++++

“What the actual fuck,” the Giant bellows, falling out of the bed with a loud bang.

“Hello, Giant,” Jensen greets it, attempting to school his voice into the lowest, most Giant-like version his vocal cords will allow.

The Giant peeks up over the bed, only its eyes showing. It blinks several times in succession.

“I am Jensen, Son of Ackles, Prince of the Fae,” he introduces himself, bowing with great flourish.

“Oh my god, Chad roofied me,” the Giant gasps, alternately rubbing its hand over its face and closing and then opening its eyes.

Jensen furrows his brows at the Giant’s statement. “I do not know what that means, Giant. Is Chad the name of the great Beast that resides here with you?”

The Giant leans up, but is still looking around the room with panicked eyes. “I’m hallucinating, aren’t I? Like, this is some trippy drug shit and I’m totally gonna kill the squinty-eyed sonovabitch.”

Jensen frowns, immensely displeased that the Giant is not welcoming him to its home. Jensen is royalty, after all, even if he is not from this realm. “I know not what you speak of, Giant. I am Prince Jensen, and I am visiting from the Other Side. It would be appropriate for you to offer me drink and song, but a name will do for a start.”

“Jared,” the Giant says slowly, rolling the two syllables out with the tongue of one who has had too much ale.

“Jared,” Jensen repeats firmly, twisting his mouth into a smile. “That is a good name, Giant. I approve.”

The Giant— _Jared_ —is sitting cross-legged on the floor now, staring at Jensen with a dumb-founded look on its-- _his_ \-- face.

Jensen stares back at him, stock still except for his wings, which are fluttering involuntarily from the sense memory of the night before. 

Several long moments pass when nothing is said, until the Beast come barreling into the room. Jensen sighs with relief at the break in tension and flies over to sit primly on top of its head. 

Jared appears to suddenly choke on his own saliva.

“You left your residence yesterday, Jared. Do you have to leave today as well?” Jensen prompts, not wanting the Giant to get in trouble with his superiors if he has some place to be.

That seems to lift Jared out of the haze that he is in and he shakes his head a couple times before jumping up. Jensen feels his wings vibrate as he looks up the entire length of him, so tall and far out of Jensen’s immediate reach. Jensen’s eyelids lower slightly as he imagines climbing that length like a tower.

“Yeah,” Jared says absently to himself, heading over to a great chest of drawers and pulling out articles of clothing. “I’m gonna go to work and by the time I come home I will forget all about my hallucinations of Tinkerbell.” 

Jensen is aghast at that, recognizing the bitter slur that Katie says was tossed at her every time she visited the Giant Realm. Surely Jared wouldn’t be so cruel. “Surely you jest, dear Jared. I am a Prince!”

Jared looks straight at him, mouth in a tight, grim line. “Right, a fairy prince. Got it. Bye.”

With that, the Giant runs from the room, leaving Jensen and the Beast alone yet again.

++++++++

  
Jensen is sitting on top of the square box when the Giant gets home later that evening. What Jensen does not expect is the high-pitched scream that the Giant lets out when he sees him.

Jensen waves. “Still a prince.”

Jared’s mouth drops open and then closed a few times before he speaks. “You’re not a hallucination, are you?”

Jensen chuckles a bit at that. “No Giant Jared, I am Prince Jensen of the Realm of the Fae.”

Jared dares creep closer to him and when he is within striking distance, Jensen bats his wings and flies to him, hovering in the air right in front of the Giant’s face. 

“Holy shit,” Jared whispers, his voice as rough as his eyes are wide.

Jensen spins around a few times to give him a better view. “I am quite beautiful, yes?”

Jared looks vaguely uncomfortable at the question, but he nods slowly. “Yeah, man, you really are.”

Jensen peeks down the length of the Giant’s body, and is pleased to find Jared’s shaft bulging out from the cloth covering his bottom half. Jensen knows this is ill-befitting his station, knows that his mother would faint in horror if she knew, but he can’t help the way his wings are tingling at the very thought of the Giant’s body.

“I am unmated, Jared,” Jensen purrs, flying closer to the Giant still, so his wings graze the side of Jared’s face.

“What?” Jared squeaks, standing stock still as Jensen buzzes around his head.

“It means that I have not yet experienced the pleasures of the body,” Jensen explains, leaning in so that his face is pressed against Jared’s ear. “But I am a very curious boy.”

“ _Ohmygodwhatishappening_ ,” Jared breathes frantically, as Jensen swan dives down to flit against the curve of the shaft through the cloth.

Jensen presses in closer to the bulge, running his hands up and down the length of it, tucking his knees under him to get better balance. He can smell that wondrous scent again, even through the cloth, and his mouth waters in wanting to press his tongue against flesh. “Shall we go to your sleeping chambers, Jared?”

“My sleeping chambers? Oh.  _Oh_. You want to. Oh god.”

Jensen flies back up hurriedly until he’s right in front of Jared’s face. He pushes out his full bottom lip in his most enticing manner. “You  _do_  think that I am beautiful, do you not? Is that not true, Giant Jared?”

Jared is flushed red now, sweat tickling from his brow. “This is so fucked up, but yeah, you are the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen. Even if you are a fairy.”

Jensen beams and flies towards the sleeping chambers, losing the tunic and sword in flight.

The Giant takes much too long to follow, but when he does Jensen is waiting for him on top of the pile of down, in nothing but bare, glitter-dusted skin. 

“Fuck it,” Jared mumbles, ripping off his clothes and hopping up onto the bed, careful not to crush his diminutive bed partner.

Jensen wastes no time in crawling over to the Giant’s shaft, finally exposed to him now in all its glory. Jensen curls himself around it, pulling it into a hug even as he shifts his body just enough to cause a bit of friction. The Giant’s scent is permeating his core now, surrounding him and leaving him in a daze of lust and want. Jensen squeezes the shaft with his limbs, head just reaching the crown, feet twisting in the hair at the base. He looks up the Giant’s body to his face and is greeted by an expression that is all at once stunned and incredulous as well as raw and needy.

Jensen climbs his way up until his face is just above the head of the Giant’s shaft. He curls his tongue out slowly, edging it into the leaking slit at the time. He lets the Giant’s juices coat his mouth, swirling them around until it touches every one of his teeth. Jensen can’t help but moan as he feels the shaft tighten and somehow lengthen even more underneath his ministrations. Why did no one ever tell him how pleasurable and glorious this act was?

Jensen starts rubbing his entire body against the shaft with abandon, the heat from it seeping into his pores and lighting him up from the inside out. His wings are vibrating madly, keeping time for him as he laps at the liquid coming from the Giant’s slit. Suddenly and without any warning besides a loud groan from the Giant, a fountain of milky white liquid shoots up in the air and rains down on Jensen. It coats his wings in a way that disables them, so he clings bodily to the softening shaft so he doesn’t fall. Since he has nothing better to do than hang on, he continues licking the now creamy mixture off of the Giant’s body.

Jared reaches down and pulls Jensen off of his shaft. Jensen is disoriented a bit until he realizes that Jared is resting him down on his chest in between the two rosy buds on either side of it. Jensen starts purring as Jared begins running a finger tip along his back, brushing softly against his sticky wings. The Giant increases the motion, rubbing more roughly as Jensen starts panting. 

It’s so good, too good, and unlike anything Jensen has ever felt before as he humps himself down on the Giant’s chest as the Giant’s massive finger rubs along his backside. Jensen is panting and is seconds away from sobbing out glittery tears as his whole body convulses and he adds his own juice to the mess on the Giant’s skin.

Silence overtakes the room for long minutes.

“So...do you come here often?” Jared asks nonchalantly.

Jensen looks up at him with a smirk, his entire body coated in the Giant’s seed. “The door opens once a month. Shall we meet again?”


End file.
